I Will Always Wait For You
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: I wish I had said what needed to be said, done what need to be done, now he is gone and nothing is ever going to be the same ever again. So now it’s time, time for me to prove myself! Wait for me Robin…Please wait for me…COMPLETE
1. He's Gone

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my second fan fic so please read and review!!  
  
I am so happy with all of the wonderful reviews I got from the first fic I decided to write another one thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Also since people said I need more paragraph change I'll make this fic double- spaced.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hole In My Heart  
  
I tried to forget about him think we were just friends. I couldn't fall in love with a human I just couldn't. My father would be furious and we could never be together, ever. And yet, ever since he left all I could think about was him and the last thing he said to me...  
  
I love you Starfire and I always will even when we are apart even in the darkest of times I will always, always love you. Nothing will ever sway my loyalty to you, and I will always wait for you...  
  
That day just kept playing over and over again in my head, the day he left the Titans to go with Slade. I feel like I'm not the same girl anymore. I feel just like a human. Now I don't mix up forks and shovels. I actually know what I am talking about. I have distanced myself from the Titans and my fighting has improved. But they don't care; no one cares about me except Robin. Oh Robin why did you have to leave? Why did I say the things I said? I need some answers... SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!! All of a sudden there was a crash is it some sign? I wondered. I went down stairs to see that Cyborg had flipped over the coffee table looking for the remote. I decided I needed to be alone to make a new start just me. I have to find Robin and tell him that I love him no matter what is takes before its too late. Tomorrow will be the start, tomorrow will change everything...  
  
I got up early that morning around 5:00am I had to get up early so I wouldn't wake the rest of them (even though Beast Boy and Cyborg sleep like a bomb could fall and destroy the earth and they wouldn't wake up.) I was worried mostly about waking Raven up. Unfortunately being the klutz that I am I hit my head on a pot hanging above the table in the kitchen. Raven was downstairs in a second. "Starfire." She said sleepily. "What are you doing." I couldn't help it I started bawling. "Oh Raven I miss Robin so much! I never got to tell him the one thing I needed to tell him most! I never got to tell him I LOVE HIM!." Raven looked much taken aback by the whole situation. She patted me on the back. "I'm so sorry Starfire." Was all she could say. She couldn't understand no one could understand the loneliness I feel. Even in a huge crowd of people I feel lonely. Cause of that one hole in my heart that cannot be replaced by any other person but one. Only Robin could replace the hole in my heart. "Raven, I just need to get away for a while. Please tell the gang I love them and that I'll be back soon." Before Raven could even get a word in I flew out. I did not want to hear her words of reasoning like "It's too crazy" or "You might even be dead before you return." But I couldn't wait anymore I just have to find Robin. I just have to. I always feel like I'm running, running away from my worries and my fears. I can't run anymore I have to find Robin and face Slade on my own. I just hope I won't be alone for too long. Wait for me... Robin.  
  
ROBIN'S POV  
  
I HATE SLADE!!! I slammed my fist against the wall. He made me leave the one person I love most in the world! I wish I could have destroyed him then when I had the chance...  
  
~FLASHBACK~ "HA! I've got you right where I want you Slade." I said as we were both standing on the rim of a volcano. I call it creepy he calls it home; I guess we have different opinions. I got him right at the edge of it right before he could fall. He gave me a queer smile and said, "If you kill me harm will come to Starfire and you to will never be able to be together, join me and I promise Starfire's safety but if you kill me there is no telling the capabilities I have!" I knew it was a bluff it just had to be but I couldn't risk Starfire's safety no matter what the case! Even if it meant... even if it meant I never be able to see her or hold her in my arm again! I know we'd meet again beyond time maybe in different worlds in a place that isn't shadowed in torment and we are just two regular people in love. "ROBIN!" I heard a voice say from the other room. "Did you clean all of the bathrooms yet?" Oh I forgot to mention when I was forced to join Slade he made me his personal slave, how delightful. I want to see Starfire again so badly. It is like a hole in my heart I just can't fill, and, I never got to hear her answer if she loves me or not... Oh Starfire where are you? I want to hole you to talk to you to listen to your sweet voice! My dear Starfire where are you now?  
  
STARFIRE'S POV This is it. I'm going to prove I am worthy of Robin and worthy to be a Titan. I'm coming Robin... I'm coming...  
  
Well there's the first chapter this one may not continue I'm just not sure where it's going yet so I need you guy's help to see what I should do. So please R&R! 


	2. The Journey Part 1: The Writing On The W...

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my second fan fic so please read and review!!  
  
I am so happy with all of the wonderful reviews I got from the first fic I decided to write another one thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Also since people said I need more paragraph change I'll make this fic double- spaced.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic. And the Michelle Branch song I used is not mine.  
  
When I got to the lake I looked back at the very small figure that was once my home. I could never go back there until my journey ends. And who knows if I will ever make it back? It seems like when every road ends a new one begins and seems so much longer than the last. But a world without him isn't worth saving at all. I had been walking about five miles in the direction Slade was last spotted on the news; maybe I could find some clues there. Finally after walking another mile I dropped down by an oak tree. I felt like I couldn't trudge another step or draw another breath. I started humming a song I heard on the radio once and I never forgot it. It said exactly what I was feeling all along. It's called "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch. It was about an outcast girl who nobody cared except for one boy. She felt as long as she had him she didn't need anything else I couldn't help it I burst out into song...  
  
So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tune  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
So what if I see the sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people think I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all of my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes  
  
I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
Still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
When none of the pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never knowing what you'll find  
  
And still I want you all the time  
  
Yeah, I do  
  
'Cause you get me  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh  
  
ROBIN'S POV "And after you finish polishing the silverware you can iron my pants." Slade sneered. I am really getting sick of him. "Next he'll ask me to Iron his boxers or something." I muttered. "That too!" he yelled from the other room and I mentally kicked myself. I forgot about his keen sense of hearing. I found out that Slade had permanently put Jynx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Cinderblock and because they were the closest people ever coming to destroy us. They were out robbing a bank because they know that the rest of the gang will show and they were oh too eager to beat the crap out of them after their embarrassing defeat. I later found out from overhearing Slade's conversation with them that everyone was injured except Starfire. I sighed in relief but I prayed for the rest of them team and that Starfire could cheer them up.  
  
SLADE'S POV Poor, poor idiotic little Robin, how naïve. Starfire wasn't even there to be harmed. She'll never find us ever. She'll die before she does. Out there, cold and alone and then one by one I will take out the rest of their gang, I'll kill Robin last though, slowly and painfully. MUAAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
I looked up at the position of the sun after I remembered where I was. Then realization dawned on me, I had been asleep for seven hours. I quickly got up and started walking again. Luckily, then sun was setting and it is always better to travel by night, less suspicion. I had finally reached my destination: an abandoned wear house downtown. I went inside and looked around and it looked exactly liked it's named described: abandoned. I couldn't find anyone anywhere just cobwebs and dust. Crestfallen, I was about to leave when I saw a little scribble of something on the bottom part of the door that read:  
  
Dear Starfire,  
I KNOW YOU MAY NEVER READ THIS EVER BUT NOW MATTER WHERE I GO I WILL ALWAYS LEAVE A TRAIL FOR YOU TO FOLLOW. WE ARE GOING TO THE MOUNTAINS ABOUT FIVE HUNDRED MILES FROM HERE. WE LEFT ON DECEMBER 7TH 2003 (AN: TODAY IS APRIL 5TH 2004) I WILL ALWAYS LEAVE YOU A MESSAGE BECAUSE I NEVER GOT YOUR ANSWER. YOU GIVE ME THE WILL TO KEEP ON LIVING IN THE CONDITIONS IM FORCED IN. SLADE MADE ME HIS PERSONAL SLAVE IN EXCGANGE HE PROMISED NOT TO HARM YOU AND I AM HOLDING HIM TO THAT. IF YOU READ THIS I KNOW THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR ME. I WILL WAIT, UNTIL THE END OF TIME UNTIL THAT DAY WE ARE REUNITED ONCE AGAIN. I WILL ALWAYS WAIT FOR YOU.  
LOVE,  
ROBIN With the warmth of Robin strength in my mind and heart I trudged on. I will to wait for that day Robin. I will in turn always wait for you...  
  
Hey thanks for sticking with me this long that was a REALLY hard chapter. Please R&R and I'd also like to thank my reviewers:  
  
STARFIREROBIN4EVER  
  
DARK JADED ROSE  
  
SWEET-STRAW HAT 


	3. The Journey Part 2: A Stop Along The Way

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my second fan fic so please read and review!!  
  
I am so happy with all of the wonderful reviews I got from the first fic I decided to write another one thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Also since people said I need more paragraph change I'll make this fic double- spaced.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
Chapter 3: A Stop Along The Way  
  
NARRATOR'S POV  
  
She had to stop she had been going 10 miles on foot she fell to her knees on the cold hard ground. I had started snowing since she had gotten to a higher elevation. She started to get dizzy because she was never used to going so long with out a break not even for food or water and she fainted making an imprint of herself in the snow.  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
I woke up and found my self on a carpeted floor beside a fireplace. I looked around at a place I had never seen before. I heard footsteps behind me. I stood up getting ready for b-b-battle I fell down. "Whoa you should be more careful." I looked up ROBIN! I ran to hug him and he looked very confused. "Um... sorry I am not Robin; I'm Speedy Robin's brother." I sat down again on the floor looking very embarrassed. He smiled a smile that reminded me of a smile Robin once gave me when he was reassuring me everything was going to be alright. He gave me a cup of hot chocolate and said, "I know you are looking for him. You really love him don't you?" My face went into a bright shade of crimson and nodded slightly. He chuckled. "Tomorrow you can go and search for him again but tonight you need your rest." I lay back down letting the desire of sleep consume me.  
  
RAVEN'S POV  
  
I looked out the window on this beautiful star-filled night. It would have been more beautiful if I didn't keep hearing YOU CHEATED! DID NOT! DID TOO! Coming from downstairs. Starfire really loves Robin I know that. I wish they would come back soon. Without them and living as the only girl with Beast Boy and Cyborg I don't know why I haven't gone insane yet. Though... Beast Boy is really cute... NO WAIT! THIS IS A STARFIRE AND ROBIN FIC! I need to wait my turn. HURRY UP SUZAKU'S ROSE AND UPDATE MY FANFICTION! She looked meek and feeble against my raging. "O-ok I will but now let us move on to morning when Starfire will be once again on her quest for Robin..."  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
I packed up what little things I had and thanked Speedy for his kindness. He smiled and said "No problem. Now hurry up I am sure Robin wants to see you." I thanked Speedy once again and went on my way. I was hyped and ready to devote myself to finding him. It was a long trek but I was ready for anything. I started singing again a song that was meant for Robin to hear from me. I started singing, praying some how, some way he could here me...  
  
It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you  
I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
I had reached it. I had reached the mountain after the long grueling days. I had a feeling he wasn't there though, I but will travel until the end of the earth to find him. When I got to the cave I was right and on the floor in the back of the cave was written this:  
  
Dear Starfire,  
Next we were going to a distant island off of the Pacific Ocean. I may not be seeing your sweet face or hearing you r beautiful voice everyday but knowing you're looking for me is enough to keep my spirits up, and my desire to kill Slade with a bloody butcher knife in check. I love you Star and I want to see you. Today a song came into my head that I had never heard before, it seemed like a message someone telling me that that they wished to say something they never did, and now I was gone and they want me back with them because they never got to tell me something. It sounded like your voice and it made me feel like I was on air. It sounded like a chorus of angles from heaven. I will be waiting for what you need to tell me Star, I know you were trying to send me a message. Thank you, thank you so much. I love you Star, I love you very much. I hope, maybe tomorrow we will meet again. Farwell  
Love,  
Robin  
I smiled to myself. He had heard me. I took a deep breath next stop distant island off of the Pacific. I just hope I find the right one. 


	4. The Journey Part 3: The Five Islands And...

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my second fan fic so please read and review!!  
  
I am so happy with all of the wonderful reviews I got from the first fic I decided to write another one thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Also since people said I need more paragraph change I'll make this fic double- spaced.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic. And also I did not own that Michelle Branch song I used in my last chapter. The idea I got for the riddle was from the one in Happy Potter 1 but I made it up myself  
  
Chapter 4: The Five Islands and the Riddle Man  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
The Islands that Robin had described were very far away. The closest place I got before my body couldn't go anymore was an airport. I was broke and couldn't by a plane ticket but an idea was forming in my mind. I went in trying to look casual like I was waiting for someone until I found what I was looking for. I found the FLIGHT ATTENDANTS ONLY ROOM I looked in and the cost was clear, no one was in there and by a mere stoke of luck it was unlocked I tip-toed in hoping no one would notice me. I found a rack of uniforms and I discarded my other clothes and put the uniform on. "Flight to Pacific Island is going in five minutes I repeat Flight to Pacific Island is going in five minutes!" I heard the intercom say. I dashed out and made it to the plane just in time. An obnoxious blonde flight attendant noticed I was late and said she would not tolerate tardiness. I wanted to say something but I held my tongue because I knew I would regret it later. I learned quickly that my job was to serve food and I was pretty good at it I even got some tips!  
After three hours I finally reached the Pacific Islands. I quickly got off the plane hoping no one saw me. I walked to the dock and I saw five islands in the distance, my heart sunk how was I supposed to know which one it was? I started panicking. When something or someone came up behind me and patted me on the shoulder. "Ah lassie a lookin' for Slade's apprentice are ye?" It was a short old man with a long red beard, he looked like a leprechaun. He chuckled a heart chuckle. "Ah the laddies and lassies in love make me feel young again and jolly inside! To bad I am the only person on the island who knows his whereabouts." I gaped at him and he said. "I love to see people work their brains especially in a situation such as this so how about a riddle? If you solve it you will know where to find him but if you guess wrongly the others end in peril." I gulped. Well if this was the only way I had no other choice, I asked to hear it and he sand it in an old Irish tune:  
  
You love lies in the future While hatred in the past One of us will show you The way to your love fast One among us five will let you move ahead But if you do choose badly You will end up dead Two among our number hold terrible poisonous flies But the place that you will find them Is on these islands either side One of them holds nightmares Beyond your wildest dreams But in the middle you will find The nightmares and bad dreams One of the two in the middle On the left and on the right You will find the one you love But the other ends in fright One of them is nice yet the other one will bite But the one that you will find your love Is the one that which your love one's hand Scribbles draws and writes  
  
(AN: If you didn't understand it here is an explanation: The two on the sides are poison the middle has nightmares the left middle is fright and the middle right is the right choice because Robin writes with his right hand)  
  
I asked to hear the riddle five more times after that and he said, "Blimey lassie my lungs are gettin tired I will say it no more." I went over the last clue carefully when I had a strange flashback of something that happened a few years before....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Robin what are you doing?" I inquired. "Writing a letter to Speedy my brother, it's his birthday." "Robin? How come you always write with that hand? Why do you not write with both?" I asked. "Oh you mean my right? Well everyone is born with a hand that they can do stuff better than with the other. Mine is my right."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"THE MIDDLE RIGHT!" I exclaimed and confetti that came out of no where fell on my head. "Correct! Now go! I bet he is waiting for you I thanked him and went on my way.  
  
Sorry!! I know this is a short chapter! I have been really busy but I hope you liked it please review 


	5. The Journey Part 4: The Clock Is Ticking

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my second fan fic so please read and review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic. And I do not own the Vanessa Carlton song I used in this chapter and I got the idea from a really nice girl named AMBER Thank you so much! Now it is time for the show!  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
The only way to get to the Islands was the Fairy and the old man was kind enough to take me. It wasn't quite what I thought it would be. It looked more like an escape boat from the 1800s. It was crafted all from drift wood and he handed me and oar because we would have to row there. But sadly, I wouldn't have a ride home because it was getting late and he had to go back to his home too. But I was glad at least he was going to take me. The man started to sniff the air, I didn't ask. I was starting to get nervous though by the dampened expression on his face. I kept my mouth shut thought because I didn't want to offend him and have him strand me here out in the middle of the ocean! Finally he spoke, "Slade is moving rapidly, I am afraid, you wont be able to reach your loved one in time." I was crest- fallen. I was so close and yet still so far at the same time. I looked down into the ocean as I started humming another song. But this song was a song of longing. Robin, I'm longing for you!  
  
makin' my way downtown  
  
walking fast  
  
faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
staring blankly ahead  
  
just makin' my way  
  
I'm makin' a way  
  
through the crowd  
  
and I need you  
  
and I miss you  
  
and now I wonder  
  
if I could fall into the sky  
  
do you think time would pass me by  
  
cause you know I'll walk a thousand miles  
  
if I could just see you tonight  
  
it's always times like these  
  
when I think of you  
  
and I wonder if you ever think of me  
  
cause everything's so wrong  
  
and I don't belong  
  
livin' in your precious memory  
  
cause I need you  
  
and I miss you  
  
and now I wonder  
  
if I could fall into the sky  
  
do you think time would pass me by  
  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
if I could just see you tonight  
  
and I, I don't want to let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't want to let this go  
  
I,I don't  
  
makin' my way downtown  
  
walking fast  
  
faces pass and I'm homebound  
  
staring blankly ahead  
  
just makin' my way  
  
I'm makin' my way  
  
through the crowd  
  
and I still need you  
  
and I still miss you  
  
and now I wonder  
  
if I could fall into the sky  
  
do you think time would pass,...us...by  
  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
if I could just see you,...if I could just hold you,...tonight  
  
I looked up and the old man looked about as sad as I was. He spoke again. "Ah Lassie sorry about ye quest an' all. So please, take this, I am sure it will come in handy someday." He handed me a necklace with a silver chain that had backwards and forwards S type shapes all the way down to the pendant. The pendant had a silver encrusted design all around the jewel which was right now a misty blue color. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen in my life. But I was confused. "It is very beautiful but what is it?" "Ah Lassie it is a demon charm necklace. Passed down in my family for generations. It keeps your enemy from knowing where you are and when you are close to the one you truly love it will turn a foggy pink color. And I want you to have it. I thanked him again and again. Then, we both looked up as we saw and enormous island not to far in the distance.  
  
ROBIN'S POV  
  
Every time I feel like Starfire is getting closer it seems that Slade is moving farther and farther away. Maybe, maybe he can sense her too? I hope not, I am afraid I do not have much time left. I heard Slade and the hive talking the other day and boy it wasn't pretty.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"It'd be better to kill their leader first and deal with the rest later. Most likely Starfire will be devastated to the point where she will kill herself anyway. And then the rest of their team will fall apart." Jynx said in excitement. Out of everyone in the hive Jynx liked to kill most and was very good at it mind you, but she doesn't think before she kills and that can cause some trouble. The hive started arguing on who they were going to kill first when Slade shouted "SILENCE!" And they all became quiet. "Everything will fall into place in time, just be patient." Everything Slade says sounds final because he doesn't like to talk much. So no one uttered another word.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
When we finally reached the island the old man gave his regards and bid me a farewell and left. As to be found out later the volcano was actually an underground passage way to a storm shelter that they had used while they stayed here. It was surrounded by cave paintings but there was a scrawl of writing between what looked like a man and a woman cave painting that said:  
  
Dear Lovely Starfire,  
We will be arriving at the Sahara Desert in a couple of days. I think about you waking moment possible. I have been dreaming of the day when I can see you again. Starfire, I hope that day is soon. Star, I have to be honest, I don't think we have much time left. I overheard the Hive talking the other day, they might kill me! Please Starfire hurry! I will wait out the rest of my days thinking of you. If you don't make it you will be my last thought before I die.  
  
Love with all my heart,  
Robin  
  
I raced out of the storm shelter not sure where I was going or what I was doing I just hoped I was not to late! Robin! 


	6. The Journey Part 5: Love Will Concur Evi...

Hi Everyone I'm Suzaku's Rose though my reviewer name is Hopeless Romantic which some of you know. This is my second fan fic so please read and review!!  
  
I am so happy with all of the wonderful reviews I got from the first fic I decided to write another one thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Also since people said I need more paragraph change I'll make this fic double- spaced.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters and all of the other characters are my friends who I got permission to put in my fic.  
  
I AM FINALLY OUT OF MY SLUMP!  
  
ROBIN'S POV  
  
I decided I have to be strong for Star. Slade really isn't that tough of a guy I mean come on he hides his face under a mask for Pete's Sake! Well, I've got to finish these dishes before HE gets home.  
  
STARFIRE'S POV  
  
As soon as I raced out there I finally got a brush of reality, how am I supposed to get to the Sahara desert. I looked up into the sky wishing some idea would just fall out of the sky...."AHH!" I screeched as something crashed right beside me. I looked to see two people, a man and a woman dressed in explorer gear. They started talking to themselves then realized I was there and jumped back. "W-who are you? And what are you doing on this deserted island?" I sighed in exasperation knowing I would have to tell them the truth. "I was here on a journey and I am trying to find a way to the Sahara desert but it is obviously hopeless." They both grinned, "Well maybe we can help you, see, we are two archeologists just on our way there now in this hot air balloon. But you see we ran out of fule and have no way of getting back up." I smiled. "Well I could help I think. Both of you get into the balloon, I have an idea." When they both got into the balloon I did too and put my hands with my green fire ablaze in the fuel area and in no time the balloon was up in a second. The two archeologists looked shocked but clapped all the same. I smiled and we were on our way! When I finally had the guts to look down I realized we were floating over the Sahara! I slowly let my flame get lower and lower as we landed. We both thanked each other and went our separate ways. All of a sudden, my pendant started glowing, but only slightly I moved into the direction of my right, it went out. I moved into the direction of my left it got a little bit brighter. Since I had no link what so ever into finding Robin I decided to continue going in the way in which the jewel got brighter. I walked for hours stopping once in a while to catch my breath. I suddenly saw the jewel shine brighter than it had ever been before as the light fused together in the pendant to make an arrow to a patch of sand. I went down on my knees and dug until I felt something hard. I moved the excess sand out of the way and I saw a trap door! I lifted the handle to find a bunch of stairs leading down to a dark passage with candles lit on the sides. I went in.  
  
It was very dark and damp, the candles were the only light to be found. In the far of distance I heard the clanking of what sounded like china and running water. I took of my shoes because I didn't want my shoes to clank on the stone pavement. I started to run as my pendant became brighter and brighter. Then I heard someone yell out and curse because they cut their finger. All of a sudden they turned around obviously they had heard my before I could make a run for it they grabbed my wrist and I closed my eyes they got a candle and out it near my face, "Starfire?" they said in a voice that only could be... "Robin!" I screamed whispered. Tears started to stream down my face with happiness. He smiled his own special grin and took me in his arms. "So." He said casually. "What was that thing you wanted to tell me?" I laughed into his shirt. I lifted my head up a kissed him lightly on the lips. "Oh just that." He looked startled for a minute then we both started laughing. Suddenly the wall where the sink was smashed into a billion pieces and Slade's masked face appeared out of the shadows. "I will NOT allow this!" he ordered. "You will make my apprentice go soft. I swear I will destroy you Starfire!" Robin stepped in front of my and whipped out two swords. He tossed one to Slade. "Not if I can help it." I could barley see what was going on they were both going very fast. Once or twice I heard an agonizing grunt and saw tiny bursts of blood. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. Then I heard, "This is for all of the stuff you have put me through I LOVE STARFIRE AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" Then I heard the fast strike of a swords pierce through something as Slade fell to the ground. Robin bent down and looked at him. He then took of Slade's mask. It was just a robot with a human flesh covering! An echoing voice came from the sky, "You may have won the battle but I will win the war..." and then vanished. Robin took my hand and said come on lets get out of here. I grinned at him. It was over...for now.  
  
When we arrived home, (the archeologists took us.) We were greeted with a feast. We thanked them plenty and spent hours talking of our ventures. "So you guys finally got hitched?" Beast Boy said rudely but we didn't mind we just both blushed and smiled. When everyone else fell asleep Robin and I stepped outside under the big oak tree. When we both sat down I rested my head on his shoulder. And he put his arm around my waist. I then said suddenly, "Hey do you remember Kitty?" Robin groaned as if remembering a painful surgery. "How could I forget? I was ready to do anything to get out of there!" I giggled. "That was the first time I realized that I loved you and then we became king and queen of the prom and everything." I looked deeply into his eyes as he looked into mine. "You know." He said smoothly with a smirk on his face. "We never got that last dance kiss." I smiled at him and said, "Maybe we can make up for that now." And we both kissed under the setting sun  
  
END  
  
Hey thanks for sticking with me through all of my slumps and everything I also wanted to make a shout out to Amber for all the great songs! Amber if u can please e-mail me (and anyone else) at HpanimegirlAOL.com or IM me at Hpanimegirl also if you want a sequal lemme know peace out! Also lemme know if you want an epilouge! 


	7. Epilouge

STARFIRE'S POV  
  
4 years later.... (Starfire-18 Robin 19)  
  
Everyday something happens to everyone. Whether it is good or bad happy or sad it happens. And today it feels like I could forget every single bad feeling that I had ever possessed. But why you may ask is today such a day? Well, a simple boy in your eyes could tell you that. But this is my story so it is mine to tell... FLASHBACK  
  
2 hours ago...  
  
"Ok Robin so why did you call me in here? You have been acting really freaky lately and I want to know what's really going on." Robin gave me a glazed over look. Like a look that he didn't want me to know what he was thinking. He started pacing around the room mumbling to himself and it started to get a little awkward so I said, "Hey Robin maybe you can tell me what you want to tell me later or..." "NO!" he shouted and his face got red with embarrassment. "Um, no I mean I think it would be best if I told you now." He took my hand in his own and bent down (You all now what is coming! O) "Starfire, after all we have been through and I have been thinking about this a long time now I love you Starfire forever and ever I will go to the ends of the earth for you fight of all of you darkest nightmares and be there always when you need someone and that is why I ask this question: Starfire, Will you marry me?" I jumped into his arms with a feeling of enjoyment that I had never felt before in my entire life; I was going to be Robin's wife. Robin and I would be together forever.  
  
Meanwhile... "I TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE! PAY UP BEAST BOY!" Cyborg shouted in triumph as Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out ten bucks. Raven for one of the first times in her entire life smiled a small smile happy for her friend.  
  
3 months later...  
  
Robin and I were standing at the alter listening to the priest make his speech. And as soon as he was finished Robin leaned over and kissed me. I don't know if I was ever going to be happier than I did right then. And if I ever feel depressed or sad again I will think back to this moment. I waited, and the day finally came. "Robin." I said and turned to him and he turned to me and smiled and we both said at the same time. "I love you."  
  
END 


	8. PLEASE READ! review winners

Hey everyone just to let you know there will be a sequel it will lock in to my other story called "Death of a Thousand Cuts". The story will be called "Trouble In Paradise" So it is sort of the sequel to both stories basically. Also I would like to thank my reviewers: (My top reviewers are in bold: Top4)  
  
Serena-loves-anime  
  
Rochelle  
  
Star taro  
  
Lala  
  
Jess  
  
**White Tiger Claws**  
  
StarfireRobin4ever  
  
**Dark Jaded Rose**  
  
Sweet-straw-hat  
  
Starsweetie  
  
Call-me-blonde  
  
Romulan Empress  
  
Catwngs  
  
**Amber**  
  
**Angel V**  
  
RobinRox  
  
Starbolt1218  
  
Starlight  
  
Bunny133 


End file.
